Too little, too late?
by psytronix
Summary: What happens when Naruto's family returns after years of living in lies? More importantly, will he accept or reject them? You probably already know the answer, but I'm not here to detail an engaging and emotional story. Contains genderbending, a single lemon, incest, and violence! :) MULTI-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE BELOW, PEOPLE**

A/N: Uh, before I start this, I'd just like to say I like gender-bends in fics here. Primarily male-to-female ones, but nonetheless, most of my stories on this site (this one included!) include these. Not always as plot-points, but they're still there – somewhere – somehow.

In any case, I'm talking about this because a lot of you guys (you haven't yet, save for one dude) may complain about this.

I don't know what to say, besides that I am FULLY aware that it is happening. Don't think for a second that I don't know who I wrote as a female and who I wrote as a male in these stories, because I do.

So when you do end up _finally_ complaining that too many women are men or vice versa, keep the word count down and just say what bothers you about it, yeah?

Also, this wasn't my completely original idea. The thing about jail time and his parents coming back to him after yada yada long was from a short-ish, depressing fic I read a while back. It hasn't ended yet, and that really shits me because I wanted to see a conclusion to the depressing shit.

But mine has a lot more incest and doesn't delve into as much depth and shit within the character development. There's a lot of things that set this apart from the original fic, believe me. Also it seems just a little bit more how-you-say "generic", or "tropey".

Oh yeah, and incest warning.

**Written by: Psytronix**

**Edited and reviewed (extensively) by: The Immortal Doctor Reid**

**Inspiration: I can't remember who wrote the original story for the life of me, but when I find out, I'll put it here. **

* * *

(At Ichirakus)

He slurped down what had to be his fifth bowl of ramen that meal, eating it slowly and savouring the taste in his mouth. He didn't smile, he felt as if no matter what could happen, he would still not crack a grin at a joke or shoot a sly smirk at someone.

Still, the ramen he devoured was godly – the odd piece of marinated meat here and there, the _decadent _broth in which the noodles danced in almost lazily.

"Truly, your ramen is quite possibly the only reason I haven't either destroyed or escaped this village, yet…" The man said to the young woman behind the counter who just laughed uncomfortably at the scary man's sense of humour. Something about him just made her feel… pressured and terrified.

She was thankful for the steam rising up from the cooking pots that hid her sweating brow and slightly damp, long brown hair.

"Ha… Thank you, s-sir." She accepted his compliment nervously before noticing the man had up and left, leaving a healthily thick wad of ryo bills for her to collect. She poked her head out of her stand and looked both left and right, seeing no trace of him.

(Not too far away)

An envoy of five stalked to the village gates of Konohagakure – excitement apparent in some of their features and worry in the others. Two of them appeared similar, and another appeared to be some combination of the other two not previously mentioned.

As vague as they seemed under their many layers of clandestine clothing, there was an overall sense of hurrying, and of fear, no matter how slight it was.

Everyone in the group felt it.

And one felt the need to vocalise… something to get their mind off what they were scared about.

"Ugh, do we _have_ to wear these heavy clothes? I mean, we're close enough as it is!" They declared noisily, pumping the fabric of their collar for emphasis. A lick of blood red hair whipped out of the cloak hood during their motion.

"Just a little longer, 'ttebane…" Another replied, ready to shed her own heavy cloak as soon as they were close enough.

"…Everyone stop." A different member of the group ordered, holding a hand up in front of them.

There they were, standing in front of Konoha's massive gates and the two Chunin guards. As soon as they were close enough, they guards were immediately upon them, having abandoned what menial and repetitive task they were doing previously.

"Identification, please." The one with the tape across his nose said, holding his hand out almost limply, and receiving in kind the identification he asked for – five "passports" in total. He took his time reading through the first and almost couldn't believe it when his eyes fell on the picture.

His breath became shallow and erratic, his hands were shaking, and soon enough, he craned his eyes up slowly.

"Yondaime-sama?" He questioned, his voice unsteady as well.

(With the Mysterious Man)

Having bought his supplies and groceries for the next week, month or so, the Mysterious Man returned to his home to train – a repetitive cycle with astounding results, assuming he had no other distractions. He stalked the village streets in broad daylight, with a face full of malice and other negative emotions.

But mainly malice.

Why was he training? Is this guy Naruto? Is he not? Is he the main character of this story? Why was he so _goddamn_ angry at _everything_?

Is the fourth wall crumbling around us as we speak?

To answer any possible questions, this man was training for an attack on Konoha. He was on the side of protecting Konoha, mind you, and the first time he received information about it was about four years ago…

(Back then)

Said Mysterious Man was in a jail cell of all things, at midnight, on his bed. He wasn't sleeping, rather, thinking of his life – what had transpired before his imprisonment and what would happen after his life sentence.

He thought back to being left out in that shitty, run-down orphanage for the first four years of his life. After the abuse he suffered, he stopped trying to figure out just _'why?'_ something like this'd happen to him. After a long, long while of similar events transpiring, he just kind of ignored it and attributed it to that he was just a vent for people's anger, like he'd missed the meeting when whoever "they" were decided it.

But then things took a turn. One day, this young, aspiring gentleman came into the orphanage and recognised the Mysterious Boy, from somewhere he didn't know. Of course the gentleman knew – this was the child that the Nine Tailed Fox was sealed into.

Yes, he understood the difference between the sealed and the medium in what was used to seal.

He knew very well.

The gentleman was a rather tall man with short, well-kept brown hair and eyes. He was wearing a casual outfit, but the young boy could've told that he was of mid-upper class in society. He also had an aura of warmth around himself.

After a few minutes of debating with the caretaker of the Orphanage, the gentlemen then adopted the young Mysterious Man. All was well and good then. The man had a family, or rather; a father that _then_ loved him. His "mother" was an entirely different matter, however.

**(I just thought the names for the parents sounded nice – there's no relation to another anime here.)**

Whilst the Mysterious Man's "father", a man by the name of "Kurosaki" had loved him unconditionally, his mother treated him like every other person he'd met beforehand.

Well, save for the Old Man Hokage, but the Mysterious Man didn't reciprocate the familial love that the Hokage had for him. It was always, in a sense of the term… fake, or out of necessity. Sure, the Mysterious Man back then would come to the Old Man if ever there was an attack or slander against him, but the Hokage would simply tell him to "forgive and forget", paraphrasing, of course.

Sure, he'd stop the attacks or slanders or what have you the first time they came around, but the Old Man never seemed to find a permanent solution to his troubles. This irked the then Mysterious Boy to no end.

_'My only wish… Was to have it been me who ended the asses life.' _Thought the Mysterious Man. His ears perked at a slight change in the wind he could only hear coming from the tiny window in his cell.

Dragging his thoughts back a bit, he thought of his "mother" and "father". Everything was fine and peachy, with Kurosaki's wife acting satisfactory at first, but as time went on, the boy found that his mother's aggressiveness, ignorance or plain _hate_ for her unintentionally adopted son grew.

His mother was a few inches shorter than his father, with long, jet black hair and green eyes that too held an aura of warmth – yet this impression seemed feigned.

He'd come in one day with a scraped knee when his "father" was at work to his "mother" as she was preparing dinner. Tears on the brink of escaping his eyes, he'd look up to her, his knee stinging painfully. Nothing was different that day to the young boy, it had only been a few weeks since he was adopted and he quite liked his new home and "family".

_'How could he bring that __thing__into our home?'_

"M-mom? I h-hurt my knee bad… Could you please make it better?" And that was right before the moment when the Mysterious Man knew his life was going to be hell from there on out. No love for him, it seemed. The six year old Mysterious Boy saw his "mother's" gaze turn to him, icily piercing his own and letting the tears fall as he waited her response.

"I'm not _your_ mother. Get away from me!" She spat the word "mother", making the Mysterious Boy reel back in shock and sadness. It was clear he was not going to get any help, but it wasn't clear to him. His throat locked up yet he managed to squeak out a response.

"W-w-what? What d-do you mea-" He began, tears coming anew and falling more and more. He just couldn't believe his ears. He didn't _want_ to believe his ears. Why was she so angry? Was it his fault?

His words were choked in his mouth when his supposed "mother" came face to face with him, her eyes now boring into what felt like his very heart.

"I am _not_ your mother, you… you… _devil_! Now leave me be!" She yelled at him, his body complying but his mind still processing the information, even as he let the tears fall on his way to his bedroom. There he closed the door behind him and crawled under his covers. His eyes stung and his mind was racing.

He'd never felt more hated then, than he ever did before.

His pain, both physical (no matter how slight it was) and emotional called to the heavens, asking for comfort.

He received none at that time.

He cried himself to sleep that afternoon, the pain of the scraped knee seemingly intensified by the feeling of utter abandonment. When his "father" arrived home, he came to console the Mysterious Boy, and patch his knee up after talking to his wife. Bringing his adopted son in for a hug, he felt him struggle out of his grip.

"Son? Naruto? What's wrong?" Kurosaki asked compassionately, putting a hand on his son's cheek and making the young boy face him, his eyes red and puffy from weeping.

"D-dad, do you hate me?" The young boy, now identified as Naruto (finally!) asked, before his dad pulled him into another warm hug.

"Of course not, son. What would make you think that?" His father replied, rubbing his son's back and feeling warm tears trickle down his shirt, Naruto crying in his hold.

"M-mom… She, she… said she wasn't my mom… and called me a devil…" Naruto said through sobs, clinging to his father for support and grateful at least one person was backing him up in his messed up world.

_'Rukia… Why can't you see he's just a boy? He's just scared and wants love. Is that too much to ask for?'_ Kurosaki thought to himself, shaking his head and holding his son tighter.

"You're a not a devil, Naruto. I'll talk to her tonight and make sure she knows that, okay?" He assured his son, rubbing his back one last time before breaking away from the embrace and holding his shoulders.

"Would you like me to bring your dinner up here, Naruto?" Kurosaki asked his son, who smiled at him and nodded, sniffing and wiping his eyes one last time.

Kurosaki had a talk with Rukia, which quickly evolved, or devolved (take your pick) into shouting. It wasn't too long before Rukia packed up shop and left Kurosaki alone with Naruto. He'd loved her – he was sure she'd see the light soon enough and realise that Naruto was just a normal boy.

Nothing more, nothing less.

But whatever he believed in that made him hope Rukia would see the truth was not on his side, and he soon fell into a deep depression, slowly going the way of his wife when it came to the care of his son. He resorted to drinking to dull the pain of loneliness and at worst neglected his son. His life slowly faded away from him, and soon he became nothing more than an abusive drunk.

Slowly but surely, Naruto saw the trust he placed in the man he called his "father" be turned against him. Four years of seeing what was once his father devolve into nothing more than another person who hated his very _existence_, Naruto soon learnt to not trust anyone – to not let his trust be used against him.

At the ripe old age of just ten years old.

One particularly gloomy day, Kurosaki – he refused to call him his father at this point – came home from work, after being fired. He was angry. Angry at himself, angry at his ex-wife, and angry at his "son". The one child he swore back then he would take in to his home and love unconditionally.

He was about to take his frustration out on his son, _again_.

After finding his "son" and pummelling him furiously, blood stained on his knuckles as the limp form of Naruto lay twitching ever so slightly; Kurosaki took one more swig from his now empty beer bottle, before smashing the end of it against the marble bench in his kitchen and holding it up against his son's throat.

"It's yer' fault all of thish happened… I'm gonna' enjoy thish, you fuckin' *_hic* _wretch…" He stated in a drunken slur, before thrusting the bottle into Naruto's neck and dragging it across his throat, making blood flow through ragged lacerations.

He didn't know what happened after that, but the Mysterious Man soon woke from his blood-loss induced comatose state and witnessed the impressively gory site before him. He saw the glass in his own hand as he lay on the cold, damp floor, and saw the copious amounts of blood – both his and his "father's" – on the walls and ground.

It wasn't for a few days until they noticed the horrid stench coming from the house that once belonged to the young married couple, which the ANBU were sent to investigate. That's when they saw the young blonde boy, barely ten years old, kneeling before the bloodied and surely, _hopefully _dead form of the man that was once his father.

Needless to say, the Old Man was informed and investigated the site for himself. After trying to pry answers from Naruto, all they could assume was that Naruto did in fact murder his own father, out of self-defence.

After a few years – eight to be exact, this is where we find our Mysterious Man (now Naruto) – reeling back in his cell bed – an uncomfortable lump of old cushion and itchy synthetic materials, but a bed nonetheless.

"It was more than I had in the orphanage" was a thought that ran through his head, and he impressed himself in how he could always point out the positive even in bad situations.

But back to the present, he heard a low rumble before an explosion rocked the very foundation of the maximum-security prison he was thrown in. He jumped up from his bed with practiced agility. During his stretch in prison, he learnt to use the time he had effectively and train his body in any way he could if he needed to defend himself.

He also learnt that even with the chakra suppression seals that he was branded with when he was incarcerated, he was still able to use it – not that he did often beforehand, as his life had no need for it. But as time went on in the prison, he found himself devising methods of harnessing the chakra and manipulating it. How he came to the conclusion that "doing this with my hands whilst focusing on this does something" he didn't know, but it was handy to have, and he thereafter added regular chakra exercises to his regime.

He remembered when the concept of training young came into his mind, however.

He attempted to peer out of his cell bars, but his vision was limited. He saw a giant hole in one of the prison walls and two men walk through it. One was tall, skinny and pale with long black hair and a long tongue that seemed to taste the air before him, like a reptile. The other was obviously a medic-ninja who wore mostly purple clothing and glasses.

**_'Go back to sleep.'_** Naruto heard a voice in his mind. He jumped out of his skin and looked around himself to see if someone had sneaked up on him. He was met with silent and still darkness, as well as the growing sound of footsteps.

"Who the fuck is there?! Show yourself!" The voice sounded ethereal and almost soothing. Naruto made sure to whisper his outburst in case his "saviours" heard him.

**_'Now is not the time to be arguing. Go back to sleep, child…' _**It was then Naruto heard a soothing song being sung in his mind that lulled him to sleep. His body was possessed by some unknown source and soon carried him over to his bed, where he slept heavily. The last thing he heard was the pitter-patter of footsteps, a few whispered words, and a few more explosions.

"What about this one, Orochimaru-sama?" The medic asked his commander, who looked in the jail cell and hissed at the taste of the air around the boy.

"His chakra is… foul. And to not be woken up by such a loud explosion… Let's just say we'll need more… attentive test subjects, Kabuto-kun…" The man known as "Orochimaru" stated with finality, making his subordinate gulp nervously and nod, before they moved along the jail cells.

(The next morning)

Naruto woke up groggily, the events of the night previous coming back to him like fog clearing jarringly. He massaged his temples and sighed, before getting a good look outside of his cell. It seemed only a few prisoners remained, and were being rounded up and checked by guards and the warden.

His thoughts travelled to the voice he heard in his head the night before.

"Just my fucking luck to be _the_ guy who misses out on a prison break." He muttered to himself, before huffing and getting to his morning exercises. He just hoped the fuckers didn't destroy the weight set in the prison yard.

Then again, even if they didn't, he wasn't so sure they'd let them out for some sun any time soon.

"Hey voice in my head, if you can hear this… Then fuck you. _Seriously_. Fuck you." He said to himself (primarily) again, talking in between push-ups before he moved onto his crunches. He got no response.

Then again, he wasn't expecting a response. He said a few more times so whoever in his head would get the message clearly.

His cogitations brought him back to the glimpses he caught of the two riot insurgents. Thinking about again, he realised he might've, or the voice in his head might've, made the right decision.

Didn't change the fact that he was still kind of pissed.

So after a while – another two years to be exact, he was finally let out of prison. The main reasoning behind this was the fact that there was a new Hokage in town. Yes, apparently the Old Man had finally bit the bullet and died. Or he was killed by someone, whatever the cause; Naruto didn't care in the slightest. There were other, smaller reasons, such as the murder being in self-defence and Naruto's good behaviour in prison shaving a few decades off his sentence.

He was let out on a good behaviour bond and as such, was secretly and silently monitored by an ANBU operative or two in exchange for the shortened sentence.

All that time spent thinking of what he would do when he got out of prison paid off. He was able to commission a shitty piece of run-down land from the Hokage in exchange for a few errands. He made sure not to register as a shinobi (he didn't know if he could with his probation) when taking on the woman's errands – he didn't want to be tied down and forced to keep to the village that shunned him for longest time.

He was certain the only things from stopping him leaving the village were both his probation and the fact that he was too valuable an asset for the village to just give up.

The mere fact of it sickened and angered him to no end.

There was another thing – he didn't know what to think of the busty blonde who'd taken up shop in the Hokage's Office. He was sure when she first saw him she thought she recognise the supposed demon container. He just shrugged it off and continued to talk about what land was up for grabs. All throughout the conversation, she seemed to be asking about his personal and mental health, to which he more or less shrugged off again.

"…You're the Hokage, here. You should know this shit. I'm not "fine" and I don't think I ever will be. If I could just get this area for whatever you want, and get out, I'll be happy and never bother you again. Now…" Was part of the conversation he remembered having with her briefly. He only saw her in passing once after that, and all she did was give him a pitiful look.

Truth be told, the young man wanted _nothing_ more than to be loved. He just didn't trust, well, anyone. So he separated himself as best he could from nothing more than he saw as an ideal than a feeling everyone should feel.

It just wasn't his life, he supposed.

He did take comfort in the fact that his parents were dead, his _real_ parents. Surely, if they were as he was told by the Old Man (which he still seriously doubted, but found comforting), then they died protecting him from the Kyuubi and maybe, just _maybe_, they were people that truly loved him.

If what the Old Man said was a lie (which Naruto was pretty much sure of), then they were just like anybody else that he thought loved him.

They abandoned him.

As he made his way home – to the renovated factory he'd transformed into his "lair" of sorts, he made note of the fact that someone had spent over a good _three_ thousand words talking about him and him only. He felt like wrapping up his part of the story up soon, though.

So this man's goal was to be strong enough to completely annihilate Orochimaru. This was one of the reasons behind training himself. His "home" was more like a huge training area with a smaller section dedicated to cooking and another to sleeping. There were weights, indoor fields for running, chin-up bars, and many other things amongst his training area.

Why did he want to kill Orochimaru? He didn't truly know himself. Maybe, he thought, just to prove that he could. This was pre-meditated murder in its finest – made into an art form, nearly. Maybe it was to get a chance to talk to the voice in his head again after years of silence, seeing as it stopped him from doing something stupid the last time around.

What mattered to him about it was that it was a goal. And if his speed, stamina, strength and chakra were anything to go by, it was an easily achievable goal.

Family, if he'd ever have any, was a secondary issue.

(Hokage's Office)

"You're serious?" Tsunade asked. Her assistant just nodded dumbly.

"Uh… send them in? Did you really have to ask?" She said again, uncertainty and a little bit of annoyance in her voice. After she dismissed her assistant, she heard the five kunoichi being called in to her office. She immediately recognised two of them.

"Good morning, Tsunade-chan." The two she recognised said, bowing slightly. They had discarded their hoods and showed their faces – two of them had blonde hair and the other three had red hair.

"And the same to you, Minako-chan, Kushina-chan." [1] Tsunade greeted in kind. Minako had short, wild and spiky blonde hair with two bangs that framed her face, and she stood quite tall, wearing her attire she wore during her time as Hokage. Kushina still had her elegant, long red hair, and wore something that was more suited for battle than every day wear.

Tsunade heard of her pregnancy and was marvelled at how little it seemed to affect Kushina's figure.

"We're here to see our son, Tsunade. Do you know where he is?" Minako asked, ignoring her daughters' perked enthusiasm at her question.

Perhaps it was Minako's time to explain things, yes?

Well, first things first, no. Minako and Kushina didn't die during Kyuubi's invasion. Yes, there was a sealing, and yes, some fates were sealed. What the general populace of Konoha didn't know was that Kushina actually gave birth to twins that night.

Twins named Naruto and Narumi.

In fact, the general populace didn't know a great many things concerning the Namikaze/Uzumaki family of Konoha. Namely the fact that they actually used their daughter Narumi in sealing the Kyuubi. As cruel and inhumane as it sounded, they left their son in Konoha so they could train their daughter to fend herself from the criminal organisation known as Akatsuki.

They didn't know of the hardships he faced, and they sure as hell wouldn't have gone through with it if they had known beforehand. What they _did_ have planned out was to have Naruto lead a normal-ish life until they got back. He was supposed to have the Sandaime, Minako's old sensei Jiyuna [2], and her student Kazumi [3] looking after him and backing him up. The people were supposed to think they died and left their son, Naruto, as the person who saved them all from the Kyuubi.

The people were supposed to think that Naruto did indeed have the Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside of him, and that Minako and Kushina had made the sacrifice so that he would be recognised as the village's hero.

After that whole debacle, Minako and Kushina found somewhere secluded where they could live and train Narumi peacefully, and settled down for a few years. After a little bit, they ended up fooling around some and soon Kushina gave birth to one more set of twins – Kimiko and Kimota. They lived happily, but not a day went by that they didn't think of their son, and the girls their big brother.

The girls were all beautiful – just like their mothers. Kimiko and Kimota inherited Kushina's luscious red hair (although theirs was a little shorter) and her pranking side, as well as some of her mannerisms, whereas Narumi had inherited Minako's blonde hair and leadership skills. Narumi had stunning blue eyes whilst Kimiko had amethyst-like purple, and Kimota had emerald-like green. [4]

Kushina, Minako, Narumi, Kimiko and Kimota wanted so long to just see him and meet him, but vowed only to allow themselves to when they felt the daughters were strong enough to handle themselves.

It was a while, but now they were ready to see him, to talk to him.

To be a family.

Tsunade tensed at the question, but was not surprised in the slightest. She let out a sigh and told her guests to take their seats, which they did.

"This is going to take a while to explain, so before I do, I want to make a few things clear. Yes, he's still here, and yes, he's a strong, health- Well… He's a strong young man. I just don't know if he'll want to see you as much as you want to see him." Tsunade began solemnly. Kushina felt her whole body stress at Tsunade's tone, and spoke up next.

"Tsunade… What do you mean?" Kushina asked slowly, fearing her response.

Tsunade sighed again.

This was going to take a while to explain…

(Fifteen Minutes Later)

"Oh… G-g-god, you don't mean?" Minako asked, tears brimming out of her eyes and feeling unable to finish her question.

"I'm sorry to say, but yes. Instead of treating your son like the village hero he was meant to be, the villagers sought to see him as the village pariah." Tsunade finished, having gone into what detail she could about his imprisonment, his early life and his status now. Kushina was openly weeping and her daughters were hugging her to try and calm her down.

Minako stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes and looked the Hokage dead in the eye.

"Tsunade, we have to see him. Where is he?" She asked, already fixated on doing whatever it took to make them a family. Kushina soon after regained her composure and was determined to help fix their no doubt shattered relationship with their son.

(Somewhere else in Konoha)

**_'The snake draws near. Thirty-six hours remain. You're doing well, yet the serpent is not the one you should be worrying about, child.' _**There it was again.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what the voice meant (well, _most_ of what it meant, anyway). Orochimaru was thirty-six hours away from reaching Konoha, and the voice in his head was being supportive of him. So naturally, he was suspicious.

_'Long time, no hear, voice in my head. What do you mean that snake-fucker isn't the only one I should be worrying about?'_ Naruto thought to himself, thinking that if that voice could talk to him in his head, then maybe he could talk back.

**_'Keep your wits about you and keep your mind on what you want, need, most.' _**The voice said sagely, ending it's conversation with the emotionally distant blonde.

_'Still happy to answer all my questions fully and without any "mystery" or some other bullshit, I see. Thanks for the heads-up, in any case.' _He thought back to himself, and for a split second, he heard what he thought was a growl. He turned around and saw he was passing the Inuzuka Clan Compound, however.

"Alright, now I just need a plan. And to "keep my wits about me and to keep my mind on what I need", whatever the fuck that means." Naruto said to himself, as he finally exited his house after training and made his way around town to think.

He skipped a few blocks, walked a few streets, before being stopped by a group of five kunoichi who he thought looked oddly familiar. He saw they had serious, yet compassionate looks on their faces. It was only a few seconds of them looking at him before they decided to spark up a nice conversation.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" The blonde beside the redhead with longer hair spoke up. Naruto quirked an eyebrow up at the question and prepared himself to fight these five. If they knew his name, it wasn't a good sign.

"That's me. What do you want?" Naruto asked, hardening his gaze at them, and making a few of them flinch. The older redhead and blonde didn't seem fazed, however. They saw him go into a fighting stance that they didn't recognise and thusly put their hands up in a defensive manner.

"We're not here to fight you, Naruto-kun." The redhead said, making him look at her curiously.

"I don't believe we've met. Just who are you people?" Naruto asked, questioning as to why she would refer to him affectionately. He wasn't so sure he was going to like their answer, either. He saw the two in front gain uneasy looks and avert his gaze moderately.

"I'm Minako Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure." Minako began, looking at Kushina to introduce herself.

"And I'm Kushina Uzumaki, the Hot Blooded Habanero of Konohagakure. We're your parents, Naruto-kun." Kushina introduced. For a moment there was silence, followed by another eyebrow quirking up.

"As preposterous as having _two_ mothers' sounds, I'll indulge you five on your little practical joke. You don't realise what weight that title carries, do you?" Naruto asked, getting a shocked silence from the kunoichi for a brief moment. He noticed the blaring height differences between himself and the two kunoichi in front. The redhead Kushina was about his height, if not, little taller, and the blonde – Minako, had a good few inches on his own height.

"This isn't some kind of joke, Naruto. What do you mean, by "the weight that title carries"?" Minako asked, sensing some trepidation in her daughters behind her.

"Stop that. Stop saying my name like you know me. You _don't _know me. If what you say is true, and if my suspicions are correct, then you abandoned me. That's what I refer to when I mention the "weight" of that title. You two are _not _my parents." He responded, making Kushina and Minako flinch with the tone of his voice.

It was a tone that carried much emotion behind it.

Like I said before though, most of that emotion was malice.

"You don't understand, Naruto-kun. We did what we had to do for a good reason, ju-" Minako began, trying to simmer the situation down a little. She was stopped when Naruto caught her gaze sharply and glared at her with a burning intensity.

"I highly doubt this reason of yours will excuse the transgressions that have befallen me, but please – humour me. I'm all ears." Naruto interrupted almost mockingly, his expression set in a grim yet studying sneer. He looked at both of them before Kushina spoke up.

"This is going to take a while to explain…" She began.

"Unless it takes more than four hours, go right ahead. There's nothing stopping you." Naruto chided humourlessly. Kushina drew a large breath and steeled herself, damned sure to explain their actions as she could.

"It all began on the night of the Kyuubi attack. I had been the Kyuubi's previous Jinchuuriki, but I was due to give birth on that night. One thing led to another, and the Kyuubi was broken out of my seal. I had just given birth to twins – you, and Narumi, behind me…" Kushina continued, motioning to her daughter behind her, who waved at Naruto shyly. He looked at her confusedly, yet still not dropping his scowl. It did seem to soften when he looked at the younger women behind Minako and Kushina.

"…And Minako needed to stop the Kyuubi from attacking Konoha. The only way we could do that was to seal the Kyuubi into one of our children. It was for the good of the village, and Minako couldn't have asked anyone else to bare [5] the burden of sacrificing a child. We chose Narumi and the sealing worked as planned. However, Minako's sensei had received note of a criminal organisation hunting the Biju. I've never forgiven myself for the choice we had to make that day…" She continued, sensing Naruto's growing anger.

"What was that choice?" Naruto asked through gritted teeth. His thoughts drifted to the voice in his head. If the Kyuubi wasn't sealed in _him_, then…

"W-we had to l-l-leave you behind th-that night, N-N-Naruto-kun, so th-that we could train Narumi until she was able to defend h-h-herself…" Kushina stuttered out. She felt the anger quell minutely, before coming back and growing more and more, very slowly. She and Minako, along with their daughters, could feel their guilt growing by the second, as well.

"So that makes it alright then? Why couldn't you take the both of us?" Naruto asked, his chakra beginning to flare furiously.

"Naruto, you have to understand, if we were to be attacked, we wouldn't have been able to defend the both of yo-" Minako interrupted, before Naruto levelled her with another glare. This one showed more hurt emotions than before, however. It was a mixture of sadness, anger and rage.

"Bullshit! You were the fucking Hokage! You should've been able to protect more than one child! And even if you still couldn't protect me as well, what about the two girls down the back there?" He began, motioning to the now scared Kimiko and Kimota. He softened his stare at them until it seemed emotionless and spoke up once more towards the twins.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to be rude to you two." Naruto said, now looking back to Minako, who had a look of shame and guilt inscribed over her features. He glared at her with a brightened hateful intensity.

"It's obvious you didn't want me. I don't even know why you've returned _now_ of all the times to be returning. Was I a fucking joke to you? Did you just sit back and say "let's see how fucked up his life can get"? You two fucking_ abandoned_ me. And you waited twenty years to come back? You're just like every other person that's ever "loved" me…" Naruto stated coldly and calmly to the group of five, his chakra now forming a shell around him due to the ferocity of his emotions. He was fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall out.

"You were, you ARE our son, Naruto-kun! Every day we were away from you, I didn't stop blaming myself for what happened! Things weren't meant to turn out this way!" Minako yelled, tears in her eyes, trying to reason with the angered man. He gazed down, before looking at her, this time with nothing but sadness and betrayal in his eyes, as well as tears.

"Then tell me, how were things supposed to turn out?" Naruto asked, each of his words making the five kunoichi feel worse.

"We asked Jiyuna and Kazumi to look after you while we gone! They were supposed to help you and keep you happy!" Kushina then shouted after Minako, before she got a look of confusion from Naruto.

"Who's Kazumi? Who the fuck is Jiyuna?" He asked, anger once again coming to him.

"You mean you haven't eve- Oh dammit. I really have screwed up…" Minako said as if she were defeated, dropping to her knees and weeping. Kushina came to her side and consoled her, before looking up to Naruto again. Tears were coming out, but he wasn't crying or weeping. Rather, he was looking at the scene before him. The girls soon followed their mother and came to Minako's aide as well.

"We're… so sorry, Naruto-kun. Is there _any_ way you can forgive us?" Minako asked through sobs, slowly standing up again. Naruto looked to her, his face contorted into that of sadness, tears flowing in his eyes freely. He took a deep breath and sighed morosely.

"I honestly don't know. I've been betrayed too much for too long, and I was abandoned at birth and used as a scapegoat. It'll take some time before I'll be able to talk to you again. I just want to be alone – away from people in general at the moment…" Naruto said, turning to leave and quickly getting out of the area, leaving Minako and Kushina to recompose themselves.

Minako looked at her wife and children, with a fire of determination in her eyes. Something, _anything_ had to be done to make them a family.

"Mom, can I follow him? Ask to stay with him, maybe talk to him?" Narumi asked Minako and Kushina, who let the idea mull in their heads for a moment.

"We need to help him, make us a family, by _any_ means possible, Narumi-chan. So yes, and take Kimiko and Kimota with you." Minako informed them, gaining eager nods from her and Kushina's daughters.

"Hooray! We get to talk to our Nee-san!" Kimiko yelled, throwing her fist in the air.

"We won't let you down, mom." Kimota stated to Kushina and Minako, a bit more calmly.

As soon as they were given those orders, they trailed Naruto sneakily, being sure to suppress their chakra and keep quiet. Checking if they were out of ear-shot, Kushina turned to Minako nervously, her eyes red and puffy from her weeping earlier.

"Minako, honey? What do you mean "by any means possible"?" Kushina asked. Minako blushed deeply and looked to her wife, with a hopeful and small smirk.

"Well…"

(A few seconds later)

Naruto was walking off his emotions, trying to rid himself of those thoughts and think of a plan for the serpent's arrival. All he had in said plan now was to just take out every other shinobi first before going off to finish the snake. Maybe a few blood clones and some room-clearing techniques to get rid of them?

Such thoughts were interrupted when he felt three familiar chakra signatures close in on him. He immediately stopped in his tracks and turned around to where he sensed the three of them.

"How long have you been following me?" He asked, noticing the street was oddly bare for that time of day. After his words, the three of them dropped out of the tree with guile. They all had smiles on their faces, and Naruto took a few seconds to absorb their image into his memory.

The blonde was very cute, and if he heard correctly, she was his twin and the eldest out of the three sisters. She was wearing a primarily black outfit with a few orange licks of fabric here and there, mainly as a spiral on her plain black t-shirt, to which she wore a flak vest over. She had a weapons pouch on her belt and a smaller one on her shoulder. She wore dark camouflage pants and boots suited for combat. Platonically speaking, seeing as they were supposedly siblings, Naruto thought she was an attractive young woman. She had long, blonde hair which reached just below her shoulders, but was done up with several pins through the style of her hair. If she was to let it out, Naruto assumed that it would reach at least down to her lower back.

Another thing about her – it seemed she too had whisker marks on her cheeks.

He then moved to the redheaded twins. Again, strictly amicably speaking, they too were beautiful young women, who looked an awful lot like Kushina. Not to say they were clones of her, however.

The one the right who he didn't know was Kimiko at the time was wearing a form hugging dark red t-shirt and cargo pants, covered in some body armour he couldn't identify immediately. Her hair was brighter than her twins by a margin, and she wore wrist guards and had a small sword – a tanto, he presumed, strapped to her back. She had a small purple crystal hung on a chain around her neck that hummed with energy.

The other one, Kimota (although he didn't know her name yet) looked similar to her twin, wearing a forest-green shirt and darker pants with a flak vest like her older sister, as well as metal shin guards and wrist guards. She had a set of very small emerald earrings that too hummed with energy, and had a set of four tri-pronged kunai strapped on her black belt.

Although they were all smiling at him, there seemed to be some minor differences in there expressions. Narumi had her face set in a serious moniker – he could tell even with her cute smile. Kimiko seemed energetic – excessively even, to be seeing him, and Kimota seemed almost serene in her smile. Her green eyes stared at him very, very softly, and it put him at slight ease.

"Only for a few seconds. You're good at sensing chakra signatures." Narumi complimented, with her smile becoming slightly more light-hearted and jovial. Naruto nodded his head menially and caught them in a gaze once more. He swore he could see them sporting the lightest of blushes, but thought nothing of it.

"Thanks. I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Naruto." He said, bowing slightly in greetings to the three girls. They reciprocated in kind, bowing back slightly lower than he.

Maybe a few of you are now asking why he wasn't as animalistic to these girls as he was his parents.

Hell, you may be even asking just _how_ two women could make a baby, four times over.

Well, this young man had no reason to. They had done nothing wrong against him perhaps possibly not trying to find him themselves, but he wasn't about to hold that against them.

"I'm Narumi – your twin." Narumi said, hiding her excitement in seeing her long lost brother. It was daunting and eye-opening for her and her sisters when they heard just some of what happened to him. They too wanted to cry so badly, but promised each other they'd be strong for their mothers before they took the trip out to Konoha.

_'It feels weird just saying that…' _Narumi thought to herself. If the sisters were speaking strictly platonically as well, they'd say favourable things about their "Onii-chan" too. It was then Kimiko's turn to speak up. And she did so eagerly.

"Hey there, I'm Kimiko! Your little sister!" She said exuberantly, bowing down and smiling at him a little brighter than before as well. It was as if as though the air around them seemed to get warmer.

_'His power is crazy high! How often does Onii-chan train?' _She thought in awe, being the sensor of the group and not having gotten a good look at his chakra before, besides the cloak of it during his outburst. She noticed how Kimota gracefully bowed after her and smiled at Naruto again.

"Good evening, Naruto. I'm Kimota." She said, introducing herself and blushing ever-so-slightly, hoping he didn't see it.

_'He may be my brother, but __damn__… just… __damn__…'_ She thought to herself, keeping herself composed on the outside. She admired just how well her mother's genetics could mix so well.

"It's nice to meet you all, but I don't think you just followed me to talk…" Naruto said politely, feeling a warm feeling come over him in waves when he neared the three girls. It was… alien, to say the least.

"Actually, we were just wondering if you knew of any good places to stay in this town." Narumi said, trying to mosey her way to asking to sleep at his house, rather than ask the question directly. Naruto rubbed his chin in thought for a moment, thinking hard about her question. His expression didn't change from a soft yet emotionless look. It was then he realised that if they wanted to, they could just ask around the place and get free entry anywhere. They were, of course, the village heroes.

They wanted somewhere else to stay, not just any hotel…

"I can sense some ulterior motives, Narumi-san." Naruto stated calculatingly, his eyes narrowing at her but his expression retaining its soft edge. Narumi just chuckled mirthfully and rubbed the back of her head.

"Ya' caught me! I… We were hoping to get to know you a little better, Naruto. Is it okay if we talk with you and maybe stay at your place for a night?" Narumi asked, with a little blush on her face. Naruto just thought about it for a moment, before looking at Narumi, Kimiko and Kimota with a small, _small_ smile.

_'Why am I so… flustered? He's my brother! My really, really hot brothe- Oh for fuck's sake…'_ She thought to herself, wondering why she blushed so much when he smiled at them. Then again, Minako did say to make them a family "by any means possible…"

Perhaps _that_ is what she meant?

"I'd like that. Follow me, I'll show you where I'm staying now." Naruto said as he led them through the now hustlin'a'bustlin streets of Konoha. It was only a short walk, a few minutes at most, before they arrived at a factory looking building. The grounds of the property were well kept, with a few flowers and trees, yet the rest of the district was less than favourable. The building itself was too kept clean, free of graffiti.

He undid the gate to his land and let them in, Narumi, Kimota, and then Kimiko, who seemed to be just excited by getting to see her brother's house. He locked the gate behind them, and walked a bit ahead to unlock the door to his "home". This was locked with more than simple locks, however. After using a key, Naruto bit his thumb hard enough to draw a small amount of blood, and smeared it across the front of the door.

A seals array lit up in bright blue and the party of four heard a "click". Naruto then stepped in front of them, his hand on the doorknob, and looked back to his sisters.

"Well…" He began, opening the door and showing them his house. They were taken aback when they first saw the interior.

"This is it, make yourselves feel at home." Naruto stated blandly, making the three girls giggle silently, as they walked in and spread themselves out. It truly was a massive building – with the aesthetics of a bachelor pad, yet homey enough to make people feel welcomed. There were four sections of the house, divided not by walls (save for the bedrooms), but by a walkway that separated it into four sections – two for training and weight-lifting, one for kitchen / recreation, and one for bedrooms.

"Cool digs!" Kimiko stated, looking around the place and taking everything in as fast as she could. She immediately went to the weights area, along with her sisters. They marvelled at the current barbell weight that was already set. Kimota looked to Naruto with a look of shock and awe.

"You can lift this? How?" She asked, admiring the tonne-heavy weight. The metal was purely black and had its weight indicated by indents in the shape. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the weight bench, laying his head back and putting his arms on the far sides of the barbell.

"I'll show you. Can one of you spot me?" He asked, gaining a nod from Narumi, getting her sisters to look on from a distance. He tightened his grip on the weight and counted down from three, giving Narumi ample warning of when he was going to lift the weight.

Slowly, he lifted the weight off and began doing reps, performing it with the utmost ease and impressing the girls. After rep thirty, he put the weight back on the bench and thanked Narumi. Seeing the shocked looks on both Kimota and Kimiko's faces, he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Uh, do you want to try it?" He asked, not sure if he was going to like their answers.

After a few minutes of this, Naruto checked the time and marvelled, now thinking of how he was going set up bedding arrangements. He praised that his home accommodated more than one bed, thinking back and realising if he'd ever actually use it. He excused himself and cleared the two rooms, making quick work of cleaning them and making the bedding look nice.

He then came back and looked on at the girls using his training equipment. He had no problems with it – far from it in fact. He was surprised in how much stamina they had. A quick trip to the kitchen later, he brought out four glasses of cool water with ice and placed it on a table near the sisters.

"Drink up. I also have bedding set out; you guys can pick what rooms you want. " Naruto said, motioning to the glasses on the table, before drinking one down himself. It wasn't bed time yet, but it gave the girls time to set out their overnight baggage, he presumed. It was closer to dinner time at that moment. Kimota, Kimiko and Narumi thanked him courteously and downed their glasses as well.

Kimota then gave him a curious look.

"Excuse me, Naruto? Where will you sleep tonight?" She asked, her calm eyes making his cheeks tinge in the slightest hue of red when she stared at him. He looked into space momentarily before answering her.

"I won't be sleeping much tonight, so don't worry about me…" He began, leaving his answer out in the open in case he decided to tell them about Orochimaru. The girls looked to him curiously, with concern in their eyes.

**_'It couldn't hurt, child.'_** He heard, noting that the frequency of his inner voice talking to him had increased dramatically. The voice seemed to be talking distantly this time, however.

"Listen, I have something very important to tell you. Follow me." Naruto said, leaving and locking his building, noticing that his sisters grabbed their coats from… he didn't know where. He guessed they had seals or scrolls with clothing stored in them. They abandoned most of their weaponry, as well, but still kept a few kunai or shuriken here and there.

Naruto led them to what was possibly the eating establishment established for eating in the known multiverse. The girls all drooled when they saw the sign, and he chuckled to himself quietly at their reactions, surprising himself in the process.

"Order what you want, and we'll talk over dinner. My treat." He offered, gaining once more stunned looks from the girls. Narumi seemed to have stars in her eyes.

"You mean it, Nii-chan?" Kimiko asked. Naruto just smiled a tiny smile at them and nodded, feeling happier than he ever had previously. She squealed at his confirmation and hugged him tightly. He was taken off-guard and didn't respond to her affection immediately, his mind trying to process what was going on. She noticed what she did and gulped nervously, before breaking away from him and bowing lowly in apology.

"S-sorry, Naruto-kun. It's just that mom'll only let us have this, like, once a year!" She stated, her cheeks a deep red and her face contorted into an expression of happiness. Naruto just laughed very softly and looked at her with his own soft eyes, reminding her of her twin.

"It's alright, Kimiko-san. You guys can have as much as you want, I'm sure my wallet can handle it." Naruto affirmed, taking a seat at the ramen bar and noticing that the maids' father was now serving most of the meals. The girls followed quickly and ordered their own plethora of ramen varieties before sitting down next to their brother.

After a few more minutes of waiting for their order, Narumi turned to face Naruto on his stool. She looked at him seriously and worriedly.

"What did you want to tell us, Naruto-kun?" She asked. Naruto noticeably faltered in his mood and his expression became cold again. He leaned in close to her, making sure both she and her younger sisters could hear.

"Remain calm when I tell you." Naruto stated beforehand, making the girls nod in acknowledgement.

"You've heard of Orochimaru, yes? One of the Legendary Sannin?" [6] Naruto asked his present company, getting more nods of confirmation. He took a deep breath before saying his next sentence.

"I've heard from a source that he plans to attack Konoha tomorrow. I assume he'll be bringing an army of more than likely mutated monstrosities as back up. Not to mention his right hand man, who's a trained medic and would no doubt know how to heal any wound his master may come across." Naruto explained to his sisters, who gained shocked looks. Kimota was the first to speak up.

"What do you plan to do about this?" Kimota asked, growing a touch suspicious. Naruto looked at her with a look of cold, hard determination and eyes that assured her that everything was going to be alright.

"I'm going to kill him and anyone affiliated with him. I'm warning you of this now so you won't be hurt in the fight, not that I doubt your abilities. I suggest you find your mothers and inform them of this as soon as you can. It was foolish of me not to tell them myself, but there were more pressing matters at hand then." He explained further. He got a range of different looks. Narumi seemed a little sceptical, Kimota seemed a little worried still and Kimiko had faith in her brother.

"You realise they're your mothers too-" Narumi began diplomatically, before Naruto shot her a look that told her to stop whatever she was going to say.

"Biologically, although it escapes me just _how_, yes, they're my mothers. Not in any other definition of the term, however. I will go to them and make peace when I am damn well and ready. But before that, I have to kill Orochimaru." He stated calmly to Narumi, making her flinch back in guilt. Without moving her gaze to him, she made a few shadow clones to find her parents.

"How do you plan on taking him down, Naruto?" Kimota asked, trying to get his attention of Narumi. Naruto looked to her blankly, a million thoughts running through his head.

"Pure speed, then crippling blows to vital areas. I don't want to make this a big fireworks show; I just want to end the man's life." He answered simply, in reference to the overpowered and over-the-top jutsu most of Konoha uses. It's always so much simpler just to go in with pure brute force. He thought of it, and realised that with a couple of clones with similar speed and strength, he could end the lives of his army very quickly.

Kimiko looked at him oddly, a rare moment of her being completely still and looking on at her brother.

"Eh? No offence, Nii-chan, but Orochimaru is a legendary ninja…" She stated openly. She thought hard on the subject before Naruto caught her attention with a confused grunt.

"What do you think I've been doing for twenty years, Kimiko? Lazing about? I spend three quarters of my waking life training and studying battle plans. I think I'm more than prepared to kill this serpent." Naruto countered comically, making Kimiko blush again and stutter out a response.

"I d-d-didn't mean i-it like that, Nii-chan! J-j-j-just-" She began before Naruto smiled at her minutely.

"It's alright, Kimiko. I know what you meant." He said, calming her down considerably. Narumi then looked back at him, her gaze softer this time.

"What about experience in the field?" She asked carefully, as not to anger him further. Naruto turned his gaze back to her and pulled a scroll out from his own jacket. She took it from his hands and opened it, seeing a long list of names – all primarily criminals that were listed in the Bingo Books.

"Were" being the key term, here.

"That's a list of bounties I've taken out. And that's also the reason I'm able to afford this ramen." Naruto joked, making Kimota and Kimiko giggle softly. Narumi just stared blankly at the scroll before seeing a seal matrix at the bottom of the page. She poured some chakra into it inquiringly, and then saw the page extend a few more metres.

"Wow… I'm really sorry for doubting you... " Narumi said, with her head bowed down low and her expression mopey. Naruto then noticed their ramen was being served.

"Don't be, it's reasonable. You were just looking out for family; it's what you should do." Naruto assured her, making her smile at that. She too then noticed the ramen and soon began to dig in, followed shortly by her sisters.

(A few hours later)

The quartet had finished their meal, and was slowly making their way back to Naruto's home. He seemed a little distant, but nonetheless kept up a semi-emotionless façade. The girls were all full and ready for a good night's sleep, but couldn't shake their thoughts from what he had told them.

Kimota's thought's drew her to her mother's, who were no doubt fretting about their state and what they were going to do in what Minako meant.

_'By any means possible? That's a weird way of putting it… Unless! Wait… No, Mom and Mom would never think of that!'_ She thought to herself as she brought her bedding covers around herself and drifted off on to dreamland.

(Meanwhile, several miles away)

Kushina and Minako held each other's hands in a gentle embrace, Minako looking into Kushina's eyes compassionately and lovingly. Kushina looked a little worried, but met Minako's loving gaze nonetheless, with the same amount of vigour.

"I'm not so sure I'm comfortable with this, Minako-chan, but no matter what happens… Know that I love you." Kushina swore, placing her lips on Minako's softly and embracing her in a deep and warm embrace. Minako was the one who broke the embrace and stared into Kushina's eyes once more.

"I love you more, Kushina-chan. And I can assure you, I'll try my hardest to make it work!" Minako stated with determination and fire in her own eyes.

(Back with the girls)

That night, the girls picked their rooms and had went to sleep, leaving Naruto to remain on watch for remainder of the moonlit evening. It was then after a few more hours, that he saw the sun rise. He then looked over his shoulder, from his perched position on the top of his house.

In the distance he could make out a few shapes, here and there, amassing at the village gates.

It seemed the time for executing his plan drew near. And in realising so, Naruto drew breath and leapt down onto the still quiet streets of Konoha, bent on completely annihilating the snake. He made several hand signs and drew blood from his hands as he walked towards the village gates. As he finished, several clones appeared by his sides and left, given mental instructions beforehand by their master.

He then broke out into a sprint towards the gates, flanked by a few clones. He saw the now closed gates shaking on their massive hinges and slowly being broken down by beings that seemed composed of rotten and mutating flesh. A devious smirk appeared across his face, sensing the chakra amassing in his fist.

_'No-one ever expects to have the gates broken outwards!'_ He thought coyly, jumping at the gate with his clones and making contact with the massive wooden construct, shattering it into heavy pieces which effectively flattened the small army of varied monstrosities and mangled men easily. All that was left was Orochimaru and his subordinate, leaving Naruto's clones to finish off the job of killing the rest of the army.

He also saw a person he had not seen before. Taking a quick glance, Naruto quickly deemed that he didn't like the man one bit. Black hair, onyx black eyes, smug expression, odd taste in clothing.

He deemed him as a minor threat if any, however, his main focus being the serpent like man who looked on at his now eradicated army with an expression of shock, which quickly turned into pure anger.

"Kabuto-kun…" Orochimaru said in a sing-song like fashion, sending waves of chilliness through Kabuto's spine. He snapped his attention to his master.

"Y-yes, Orochimaru-sama?" He asked, pushing his glasses up, as a means of preparing himself for what Orochimaru had in store for him.

"End thissss… pathetic nuisance's life, would you?" He hissed at his subordinate, who nodded and quickly rushed at Naruto, who now had a detached look on his face again. Sure of his speed, Kabuto channelled chakra into his hands in preparation for his chakra scalpels technique. The thin sheen of green was glowing around his hands and he swiftly made contact with Naruto, who seemed unfazed by the technique.

Kabuto the felt a hand clamp around his throat and restrict his air flow. He looked up to the unaffected man and saw his thumb press into his throat, meritoriously crushing his windpipe and rendering him useless, and soon, dead, too. Naruto let his grip loose and listened to the sound of the man's body falling gracelessly to the ground.

Naruto then caught the gaze of the black-haired boy. His eyes seemed to be red, with an indiscernible ring around them now. Naruto deduced he was one of the Uchiha he read about in a book he stole from someone when he was young. Naruto then poured chakra into his own eyes, sharpening his gaze for one, but also preventing the Uchiha from casting any genjutsu on him.

"Fight me." The Uchiha commanded Naruto, who shrugged his shoulders and instantly appeared behind the boy. Naruto sent a mid-sweep to the back of the Uchiha's knees and made him kneel on the ground, before binding his hands with a sturdy piece of rope. He noticed some Konoha ninja were now standing by the gates, looking at the scene unfold eagerly. Naruto held the black haired man up with one hand, his grip cold and daunting.

Naruto put his foot on the Uchiha's left calf and twisted it as hard and fast he could, whilst pushing down with great force. The result was his leg breaking like a twig, letting an unceremonious "snap" be heard all throughout the killing ground. As soon as that sound hit Orochimaru's ears, it was soon accompanied by a loud scream of pain. Naruto then moved his foot of the Uchiha's useless limb and repeated his merciless and gory action on the other leg, resulting in another scream before he patted the Uchiha on the shoulder.

"Good fight." He tormented, letting the mangled man fall to the ground and shriek some more. Naruto then turned his gaze to Orochimaru, who looked at him appallingly. Naruto had an almost bored expression on his face, although silently he was prepping some ink seal on his hand. Orochimaru was having none of it, and charged the boy, several times faster than Kabuto had done before.

Yet it still wasn't fast enough.

Naruto caught his hand in mid strike and dodged the sword that shot out of the snake's mouth, before pushing him back, pouring chakra into the ink in his hand, and slamming his open palm into his stomach. Orochimaru retched blood and stumbled back, his body not complying with his own actions. Naruto was soon behind him, Orochimaru in a similar position to his toy beforehand. This time, Naruto had his grip on Orochimaru's arms, however.

"Go ahead, break my legs. It won't do you much good here!" Orochimaru taunted in his position, trying his best to dispel and re-summon Kusanagi again. Naruto just placed his foot on the serpents back.

"Who said I was going to break your legs? And why would my efforts prove fruitless, if that was the case?" Naruto asked, his judgement of his enemy being based on what he was going to say next. If he gave away information, then it was going to be bad. Orochimaru noticeably paled, but remained calm on the outside, already feeling the painful feeling of the boot on his back, pressing into his skin.

"Because, I'll just find another body and regenerate! You can't kill me – I'm immortal!" He claimed, before Naruto nodded to himself in understanding.

"Ah, that makes much more sense. Thank you for that explanation." Naruto said almost too casually for the situation, making Orochimaru shiver in fear.

"W-why aren't y-you giving up? Why aren't you realising you can't win?" He barked at his attacker, who looked at him confusedly.

"Oh, I think I forgot to mention. I sealed away your chakra with that strike earlier. Your immortality isn't worth anything now. But, if you're persistent, I can always atomise your corpse, maybe dice you up into tiny particulates, that sort of thing…" Naruto suggested, before applying pressure to Orochimaru's back with his foot. The serpent felt several of his bones begin to quake under the pressure, but kept his sounds of pain bottled up. Naruto smiled darkly and pulled Orochimaru's arms back a bit further, hearing the pop of the joints, signifying that his shoulders were now dislocated. This too created a bit more pressure on his back.

"GAH! Why are you doing this?! What do you want from me?! Why do you continue to defend this village?!" Orochimaru asked him in between screams of pain. Naruto shrugged his shoulders mentally.

"Ah, you know, personal gain, financial interest, the rubes, piecemeal, that sort of thing…" Naruto answered nonsensically, now seeing tears form in Orochimaru's eyes as the pressure in his back never ceased yet increased, now feeling some of his bones break, or even shatter under the compression. Orochimaru looked back to Naruto, painfully arching his neck around.

"WHAT?! WHAT IN THE NINE CIRCLES OF HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!" He screamed at Naruto, who finally managed to begin to tear the skin of his arms from the pulling force. Orochimaru felt this too, and began to scream louder, his pain threshold nearing and his vision blurring.

"It doesn't mean anything, I just wanted you to be sad and confused in your last moments of living. I also wanted to diffuse the serious situation." Naruto reasoned, hearing a few more pops and cracks of bone and the tearing of ligament and joints in the snake-man's body.

"Wha… That's really mean, you know… And how could you, _why_ would you… diffuse the situation?.." Orochimaru asked, his consciousness slipping away from him. His life was soon to follow.

"I realise it's mean. And does an execution always have to be so… uptight, morbid?" Naruto asked, mostly to himself as his captive was miles away mentally and had stopped screaming. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and applied the remainder of his force onto ripping Orochimaru's arms from his body. With a squelch, a "tear" sound and a torrent of blood, Naruto successfully ripped the man's arms from his frame. He quickly threw them away and grabbed his head with both hands, crouching behind his body.

With a few twists of his hands, Naruto snapped Orochimaru's neck a few times before finally forcing the gentlemen's head from his body, leaving it now armless and headless. He looked over the body inquiringly, his hand to his chin, himself vaguely unaware of the blanched and vomiting Konoha shinobi behind him.

_'Hmm… Is this overkill?'_ Naruto thought to himself, deciding to stand over the man's body again, before putting a foot on his back and grabbing his legs, tearing them off with little force as well. He was now practically _bathed_ in blood, and soon threw the legs away too. He looked back to the crowd with a blank expression, mewling in their horrified expressions and mortified stares. Even the Hokage herself was pale and vomiting, with her little sister (Naruto didn't know who the fuck she was, anyway. Someone with brown short brown hair and bedroom eyes) helping her calm down.

_'Ah, now that's overkill.'_ Naruto thought to himself once more, hearing what he thought was a chuckle in his mind. He saw the girls from before in amongst the crowd, which had begun to remove the crushed bodies of Orochimaru's experiments. Minako and Kushina looked to Naruto expectantly, as if both they had something to offer him and him to them. He held up a hand before they could speak, although his expression was slightly angry.

"Don't speak to me yet. Meet me here at nightfall. I'd like for us to just talk. No getting me to see reason, and certainly no talking of how things were supposed to go. Personally, I'm tired of _that_ talk." Naruto said, handing them a piece of folded up paper, which also included instructions for the two women. Narumi and Kimota were smiling, proud of their brother, but still wary of his methods. Kimiko was vomiting along with some other people, however.

Naruto greeted and farewelled them, saying he needed slightly more time to think over some things. He was now free of his plan to kill Orochimaru and was going to a quiet place to think about what he'd do now. A few ANBU circled him, but he quickly disappeared from sight before they could question him.

Sure, they'd want a report of what happened, maybe an interrogation, but he just didn't want to deal with that kind of shit at that moment. His mind was more focused on meditating.

(A quiet place, a few miles away from the battlefield)

_'I must be manic for even attempting this, but… Excuse me, voice in my head?' _Naruto asked the voice in his head, trying to get his attention. He was planning on asking the voice on what he should do, seeing as it helped him recently.

He received no response.

_'Hello?'_ Naruto called out again in the reaches of his mind, again, hearing nothing but silence in response. He sighed outwardly.

_'Hey cocksucker.'_ Naruto called out again. He thought he heard a rumbling, but nothing else.

_'Mister Shithead ghost, phone call for you!'_ Naruto taunted again, deciding this to be his tactic. He heard a grumble, clear as day in his head. He was getting closer…

_'Cuntlips.'_ Naruto called out for the final time, snickering to himself mirthlessly as he heard a mighty roar.

**_'FOR FUCK'S SAKE, WHAT DO YOU WANT? ALL MY FUCKING HELPING YOU AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?'_** He heard the ethereal, ghostly voice shout, although it seemed hollow. Naruto started laughing hardly. Hard enough that tears soon rolled out of his eyes, before he regained his composure. He was almost certain that was the first time he laughed in over a decade.

_'You're the one who wasn't responding to my previous calls. And just who are you? Can you answer some of my questions?' _He asked the voice in his head. He noticed the feeling of anger that came from his head had died down somewhat.

**_'After that slurry of insults I'm not so sure I can answer _****_any_****_of your questions, child.' _**The voice told him parentally, making him groan in annoyance.

_'Hey, if __you__ had a voice in __your_ _head that talked to __you__ like __you__ were a child half the time, I'm sure __you'd__ understand the situation. If __you__ had a voice in __your__ head that said mysterious things and riddled __you__ with weird fucking clues every chance it got maybe __you'd__ be more sympathetic.'_ Naruto reasoned with the voice, which sighed or huffed in annoyance.

He couldn't tell which from which.

**_'…Fine. What would you like to know?'_** The voice asked, sounding like it had been defeated.

_'Who are you?'_ He asked, the biggest question that had been bugging him ever since he talked to his parents and subsequently found out that he did _not_ in fact have the Kyuubi sealed in him. The voice seemed to sigh wistfully, as if thinking back to answer Naruto's question.

**_'I, myself, am not sure if I can tell you. What information I can give may lead you to the answer, but those who command me tell me I cannot delve further.'_**The voice answered partially, Naruto blinking in surprise.

_'Alright, what information __can__ you give me?'_ Naruto asked.

**_'I am indeed a Biju, like the Kyuubi, but I am more powerful than it. I used to reside in the moon – in fact, I was the moon. But my place was to be in you to help you. Those who command me ordered it, child… I am…'_** The voice began, leaving Naruto to answer. On what he read in books regarding the creation of the planet and all things, he learnt that during Hagoromo Otsutsuki's time, there was a powerful Biju whom he sealed into a piece of earth and shot into orbit, creating the moon as he knew it today.

_"The Juubi, The Ten-Tailed Beast."_ Naruto completed its answer, shocking himself and staring into blank space for what seemed like hours. Gaining his composure, he filtered his questions from most-to-least important and pertinent.

_'Why do you help me? Who do you work for? Why did they decide to help me?'_ Naruto asked the beast inside of his head. The beast grumbled and mulled the questions in its mind for a while, before beginning to answer.

**_'I help because I was ordered to. I work for the Gods. They ordered me to do so because they pitied you as a child, child. I pitied you, too. Thusly, they sent me to help you and make you strong, and to give you a better life.'_** The Biju answered, further shocking Naruto. His breathing was shaking at this new information he was absorbing. He soon stabilised his breathing, and calmed himself down more.

Okay, there were Gods.

Okay, they gave him a helping hand.

Okay, that helping hand was the strongest of all Biju.

Yikes.

_'You've heard my thoughts previous, haven't you? What do you think I should do?'_ Naruto asked, pertaining to his thoughts on his time after killing Orochimaru. He had thought little of it in his time in jail. The beast was quiet for a few moments.

**_'Before I answer you, you must tell me what you want most. I told you to keep your mind on this beforehand, remember?'_**The beast asked, making Naruto think for a moment.

_'A family of my own… A family who I can love and who loves me no matter what… Parents, and a home to call my own… I think I know what you're going to say'_ Naruto answered the beast, tears coming to his eyes.

**_'Yes. Take what you want most. The opportunity has presented itself more than once, child…'_** The beast said. Naruto sighed and broke out of his meditative pose, leaning up against the back of a tree with tears rolling from his eyes. His face was still passive as ever, however.

_'How? How can I just… ignore all that has happened? I want so badly to just be able to forgive them and move on and be a family, but… I can't let what happened go! Every time I see those two… My parents, I can't stop myself from being angry at them! I don't want that!'_ Naruto countered, the tears flowing freely and dripping to the forest floor.

The voice was silent for a moment.

**_'I truly can't answer that, child. My superiors have ordered me so, reasoning being that you must find out how to yourself…'_** The voice stated almost sadly. Naruto noted the time; it was drawing close to when he would have to talk with Kushina and Minako. He sighed and got up, wiping the tears from his eyes.

_'One last question… Did you… Do you care for me?'_ Naruto asked the beast, who was about to answer before pulling itself back hurriedly, as if interrupting itself.

**_'Truthfully? Yes. To what extent, I cannot say, however. My feelings towards you are as about as foreign as they are to me.'_** The beast answered, hiding its true answer. Naruto nodded and smiled sadly.

_'Thanks. For answering the questions, and for all of your help over the years. Without you I'd be dead or working for that snake shithead. Could you imagine?' _Naruto asked, hearing a chuckle from the beast.

Now _that_ was a first…

**_'I shudder at the thought. You'd probably never resolve the tension between you and your parents.'_** The beast joked, making Naruto chuckle silently as well. He then sensed two massive chakra signatures nearing him. Naruto ceased his conversation with the beast after that, turning his gaze to his mother, and his… other mother. They both had determined, yet worried looks on their faces. Naruto remained impassive, but his anger was growing from just seeing them.

He tried to quell it as best he could.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." The chorused in greeting.

"Hi." He replied back simply.

"We… Can't do or say anything other than were sorry for what happened… It truly is our fault, and we'd like to make it up to you…" Kushina began, shocking Naruto. He really didn't know how the conversation was going to start, but this was a fair go nonetheless. Naruto stared at them impassively, before softening his boring gaze at them.

"Go on…" He stated simply, something… _eager _in his voice, as if as though it was full of anticipation.

Kushina and Minako blushed noticeably, their cheeks staining a deep red, as Kushina looked to her wife to continue. It seemed she was too embarrassed to. Minako drew a shallow breath, before turning her gaze to Naruto. He didn't know if it was possible, but when she looked at him her blush seemed to deepen.

"Well… It's obvious you can't accept us as your family, due to what we did, and we realise that…" Minako began, her expression saddening as she went on. Naruto quirked an eyebrow up at that – he didn't take into account that that had been the case. He looked on expectantly still, edging her to continue.

"…So… if we can't be your family – if me and Kushi-chan can't be your mothers… maybe we can be…" Minako started again, unable to finish her sentence due to her embarrassment and fear of Naruto's response. Kushina swallowed and decided to answer next, putting a hand on Minako's shoulder to comfort her.

"Maybe we can be… your lovers, Naruto-kun…" Kushina stated, her soft eyes staring into Naruto's soul. He felt a sense of familiarity and belonging in those eyes…

He was shocked beyond anything else. First off he was the Jinchuuriki of the most powerful tailed beast in existence, and now his mother's wanted to be _with_ him.

It had certainly been a long day; that much was clear.

"…" For a while, the silence permeated the air, thickening it and almost making it hard to breathe. Naruto was at a complete and utter loss for words. He seriously didn't know how to answer the question, so he was going to do his best in trying.

"I… want so badly, to have a family of my own… It's been twelve years since I actually felt what I think was… love. If this is what it takes – you two being my lovers, girlfriends, wives, whatever you want to call it, to be family, then I'm happy for it…" Naruto answered, slightly unsure of his words, yet determination clear in his voice. It faltered slightly towards the end of his sentence, however.

"Naruto-kun?" Minako and Kushina asked, concerned. Their blushes hadn't faded or faltered yet.

"…It'll take time for me to fully forgive you two, to call you my mothers, but… If you want to… d-date, then… I have no reservations. Before we do this, however, you have to know that I'm still… angry at you two. I don't want to be, but every time I see you two, I see what life I _could have_ lived – one free of the hardships I have faced… And I…" He continued, making his mother's flinch back and adorn downcast expressions at his words in guilt. Some tears welled up in his eyes but he quickly wiped them away, dead set on talking this through and ending the bad blood between them.

"We realised this might be the case, Naruto-kun. We're willing to do anything for your forgiveness," Minako began, closing in on Naruto with a soft gaze, slowly followed by Kushina.

"So we can be a family, Naruto-kun." Kushina finished, wrapping her arms around Naruto, who didn't seem fazed by the contact. Minako did the same, hugging him tightly, with his head to her bosom. For what seemed like silent minutes, Naruto finally accepted the embrace and hugged his mother's back, letting the tears fall. Kushina gently rocked him in her hold, moving her deft hand through his spiky hair and massaging his scalp.

(Hours later)

After what seemed like hours, Naruto broke his hug with Kushina and Minako. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he looked up to the two of them and beamed a warm, warm smile that melted their hearts. Kushina and Minako blushed, before the latter took his lips in an indulgent and sensual kiss. Naruto immediately blushed yet shyly reciprocated the kiss. Minako dwelled on sucking his bottom lip for a while before breaking, looking at him with half lidded eyes.

Naruto's head was swimming, and he barely noticed Kushina going red with anger at Minako before taking his lips in a _much_ more passionate, yet still loving kiss. By the end of it, she had calmed down and was moaning into it, making Naruto feel constricted in his clothing. She broke away from him, cupping his cheeks and smiling brightly at him. He loved the warm touch of her smooth and lush hands…

And that was when he noticed his sisters looking on at the scene. They weren't shocked or even appalled – and Kimiko even seemed to be happy about it. Narumi smiled at him as he cocked his head to the side slightly in confusion. Kimota felt like explaining this time around.

"They told us about their plan beforehand, Naruto-kun." She said sagely, blushing madly through her smile to him.

"Yup, that's right! And we're a part of it too, Nii-chan!" Kimiko brandished, puffing her chest up and winking at him. Naruto blanked for a moment before he felt her words sink in. He looked to his mother's – now getting used to calling them that, and asked.

"Does she mean…" He began, unsure of how to phrase the question. Kushina smiled at him and slid her hand off his cheek, before blushing a little.

"Yes she does. We told Narumi, Kimiko and Kimota about our plan and they… demanded to be a part of it, basically." Kushina explained sheepishly. Naruto's eyes widened considerably at the new information and he turned back to his sisters. They were still smiling at him, so he smiled back self-consciously and rubbed the back of his head – an action usually unaccustomed to him.

Minako took his hand in hers and led him away from the woods, back to Konoha. They were on a path towards where Kushina and Minako were staying for their stay in Konoha. They talked a bit on the way, Kushina and Minako almost beaming with happiness, and having to hide a few tears of joy along the path. A question was bugging Naruto, however.

"M-Minako-san?" He asked haphazardly, as Minako turned to him and smiled softly.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"What will yo-What will _we_ do now?" Naruto asked, staring a bit off into space as he finished the sentence, thinking hard. Minako's brow furrowed. She had some idea of what they were to do, but it wasn't her main concern. Her and Kushina's plan was to find their son and take him away from Konoha, to one of their houses in Kusagakure, Uzushiogakure or Iwagakure and defend themselves from Akatsuki. After they had killed the criminal organisation, simple - they could live in peace as a family.

"We'll be leaving Konoha soon, that's for sure!" Kushina stated with a new fury, her fists balled and digging into the skin of her palms. After finding out how most of the village treated her son – even _Minako's_ _perverted student,_ she couldn't stand the place. Every smile the villagers sent her way made her furious and sick to her stomach at their insincerity.

Naruto turned back to Kushina to hear her answer, and then snapped his attention back to Minako. She stared at him worriedly.

"They may try to stop you from leaving, Naruto-kun. I don't want to be here any longer, are you able to handle a long distance teleportation jutsu?" Minako asked, switching topics rather swiftly and throwing Naruto out of the loop for a split second. He regained his bearings and answered her.

"Most likely, yes. I just need to collect some things at my house before we depart. Is that alright?" Naruto asked back. Minako nodded, and Naruto started running off in the direction of his home, trailed by Narumi. The twins looked to their parents.

"Mother, what did you mean when you said they might try and stop Naruto-kun from leaving?" Asked Kimota, with a tone of worry in her voice. Kimiko shared a serious and slightly scared expression with her sister. Minako looked back to Kushina, sighed, and turned back to her daughters.

"We've talked with the Hokage. Whilst she's as supportive as she can be to him, most of the village believes him to be nothing more than an asset, which in some other villages is the case when it comes to their Jinchuuriki. Other than that, they see his worth has increased now that he has gotten rid of a threat to Konoha. They'll do their best to pressure him or threaten him into staying." Minako explained with a weary and worried sigh. Kimota appeared to be sated in Minako's answer, but was still worried sick.

"And more than likely, seeing as we've returned to Konoha after such a long time, the morale here has skyrocketed, which means they might try and do the same to us if we try to leave." Kushina added in a semi-hushed whisper to her twins. Kimiko reeled back in shock, a little fear evident in her features.

"We'll be fine though. Nothing can stop us from being a family now that we've gotten this close, dattebane!" Kushina finished proudly, with a smile of determination. Her wife and daughters perked up considerably after that.

(A few minutes later)

Naruto crouched in the middle of his sizable home, with Narumi at his side. He slammed his chakra imbued open palm in the very centre of his house. Chakra coursed through the house, illuminating the many seals hidden in its construction and supports. A few seconds passed, and the house suddenly disappeared into a sealing scroll the size of a small cat. Naruto picked it up and pocketed it, looking around to find that he was now outdoors, and saw Narumi's shocked expression.

"I practiced with seals quite a bit in my spare time." Naruto justified, making Narumi "ah" and nod her head at him.

"Alright, let's meet up with the others." Narumi stated, pointing in their general direction with her thumb. Naruto nodded and fell in step with her, noticing the streets of Konoha were bare once more. He didn't like the feeling that overcame him, either. He heard a whistling of metal through air, and turned around to catch a kunai that had been aimed for the back of his head. He _snapped _the kunai in half with a single hand, before noticing his attacker.

He immediately snarled at the recognition.

"ANBU operative, is there a reason why you're attacking me?" He asked to the wolf-masked ANBU. Narumi whispered something in Naruto's ear before she bolted out of the area with an unmatchable speed. The ANBU sneered under her mask at the young man.

"The Hokage wants to see you." She stated simply.

"And you threw the kunai at my head why?" Naruto asked, not in the mood for dealing with her shit _again_. She had been the one to instigate the shinobi populace into hating him. Some people were nice to him before hand, but when _she_ dripped poison in their ears about the young "demon", they were gone.

_'A bunch of cocksuckers.'_ Naruto thought about them, before glaring an ice cold gaze at the ANBU operative.

"To get your attention." The wolf-masked ANBU answered. She heard the rush of footsteps coming up behind the boy, and soon saw the red and blonde hair of her sensei and her wife.

"And seeing as I'm not registered as a shinobi, you'd thought you could get away with attacking me? You're a fucking cunt, you know that?" Naruto asked, making the ANBU growl in rage at his words. Still, Naruto appeared behind her and grabbed her by the shoulders. She immediately froze up in fear, dreading what he might do next.

The _one_ time she had to be caught off guard…

"Come on then, let us see the Hokage. At least _she_ has the brass the Old Man didn't to lock up your treacherous ass." Naruto said before he flashed away with her in a streak of red. Minako looked about ready to decimate the ANBU as well, her fists clenched so tight that her knuckles were a pure and righteous white at the strain.

"Mom, was that…" Kimiko began, her words being stopped by her mother's furious and daunting aura.

"The student I said I treated like a daughter before Kushina was pregnant with Naruto and Narumi? The student I said I was most proud of and entrusted with the sole duty of protecting and looking after _my son?_ Yes, darling – that's the one." Minako stated wrathfully, before taking a deep breath and adorning a burning look in her eyes.

"We have one more stop before we leave. Let's hurry." She began after calming herself down, and running towards the Hokage Tower, followed soon by her wife and daughters. She was going to have a _little_ talk with her student before she left.

(Hokage Tower)

Tsunade awaited the return of the messenger she sent to retrieve Naruto. She wasn't going to like the aftermath of this, and she doubted Naruto would either. Still, half the village had forced her hand to make this decision – she would not do such a thing willingly. Breaking out of her thoughts, she drew attention to the two appearing in her office. Naruto stood there behind Wolf.

"Good morning Hokage-sama. To what do I owe the pleasure of being called here?" Naruto asked plainly, taking a seat without her offering. The wolf-masked ANBU almost immediately re-appeared behind Tsunade, as if she could protect her. Tsunade looked at the boy – there was plenty of hatred evident in his eyes – he did nothing to hide it. She sighed and brought out a form.

"Your monitoring period is ending, and soon you'll be a free man, Naruto-kun." She had always tried to get on his good side, for the sake of the woman she had once referred to as a friend, but seemed to fail. Naruto just didn't let her get close – she could be manipulated too easily for his liking, and wanted to stay as far away from her emotionally as he could.

He nodded in acknowledgement, as he was well aware of his time left in Konoha.

"But, after that stunt you pulled when Orochimaru attacked, the populace of Konoha has deemed you too useful. Naruto, there making me force you to stay in Konoha." Tsunade explained sadly. Naruto didn't change from his emotionless expression, but his gaze hardened. He closed his eyes and sensed about six different chakra signatures in the room. Tsunade, the wolf-cunt, and four other ANBU operatives.

"They want me on a short leash, eh? I bet they also plan to keep my family here as well. They want _me_ here so they can use me as their whipping boy and they want the family here so they can use them for the good of village, whatever that may be. I'm sorry to say no. I'm leaving the village, and you have little hope of stopping me. I took down Orochimaru and his two top men in the space of ten minutes. Any resistance you or your cronies may put up will prove fruitless." Naruto stated coldly, standing up and preparing for a fight. Tsunade remained in her seat, and the ANBU drew their weapons in preparation as well.

"Naruto, please don't do this. You'll just be hurting your fami-" She began, only to be interrupted by Naruto.

"Don't bullshit me, Tsunade. You withheld the truth from me about them just like the Old Man did, and _now_ you doubt their abilities. If I was going to stay in Konoha like a good little boy, _they'd_ only keep me away from my family and _they'd _never let me see them. Fuck this place, fuck you, fuck the wolf cunt behind you, and fuck the entirety of The Land of Fire…" Naruto began again, seeing through her "demand". He then appeared behind the four other ANBU in the room, moving so fast he created afterimages in his wake. He broke their legs and arms with great ease, before moving to the Wolf ANBU behind Tsunade. Screams and pain permeated the room, and the wolf ANBU gulped in fear as he stood behind her with a kunai at her throat.

"But mainly, fuck you." Naruto said, before drawing blood slowly, lacerating her throat and holding her in place. He was stopped when Minako, followed by Kushina, Narumi, Kimiko, and Kimota burst through the door and looked on at the scene. Minako sneered at her former student, but smiled at her son sweetly, offsetting the mood of the room greatly.

"Naruto-kun, could you please hand her over to me? I just need to have a little talk with her." Minako asked all-too-sweetly for the wolf ANBU's taste. She started sweating bullets in fear of her former sensei, but was thrown to her and caught before she could think. Naruto then rounded and tied up the incapacitated ANBU. Tsunade just looked on in shock and a little bit of anger.

"Kazumi, do you know who this boy is?" Minako asked dangerously, pointing over to Naruto. She nodded her head shakily, before opening her mouth to answer. Minako held a hand up and stopped her speaking.

"No, no, no! He is _not_ anything but human. Do you know who he _really _is, Kazumi?" Minako asked once more. Kazumi looked down and shook her head fearfully, not trusting her throat to form a viable response. Minako sneered at her former student.

_'How, how, HOW can she not see the resemblance? Is she blind or is there a gen… jutsu…'_ Minako's thoughts dwelled on that for a moment. She let go of Kazumi, who stood frozen in fear. Minako made the "ram" hand seal and flared her chakra, dispelling a genjutsu in the area if there was one. She saw Naruto's face change, but only minutely. Kazumi and the ANBU who were still conscious however, thought they were seeing the male version of their beloved Yondaime Hokage.

"What-what is this?" Kazumi faltered, stepping back and looking into Naruto's eyes, him having turned back to see her. She didn't know what she saw before – but this was _not_ it. All these years, she thought she had been picking on and trying to end the life of the demon child who she thought ended her sensei's life. All this time, it was actually _her son._ Her whole view on what she did to the poor boy had been warped and she felt guilty – not just because she found out he was her sensei's son, but also because her actions against him had come back to her in painful memories.

To say she felt like an asshole would be a _severe_ understatement.

Minako just scoffed at her realisation.

"Even so, Kazumi, you shouldn't have treated _any_ child like that. I entrusted you to keep Naruto's safety and you ignored my last wishes and did the _exact_ opposite. Never mind the fact that he had a genjutsu cast on him…"

_'Although, I will find the person who did cast it and annihilate them.'_ Kushina thought as she looked on at the scene.

"…But I expect someone like you to figure out all wasn't as it seemed. Think about it – the only child to be born on the night of the Kyuubi attack when Kushina was nine months pregnant is allegedly _not_ ours, and you're not even remotely suspicious?" Minako asked rhetorically. Kazumi bowed her head in shame, tears running out of the wolf mask. She felt as if she didn't deserve to be in her sensei's presence anymore.

"I failed you, sensei. For what it's worth, I'm sorry. To you, and your son." Kazumi stated as she stood perfectly still. Minako's gaze bored into her old student for just a brief moment before her stare softened and she looked at Naruto, who stood still as if awaiting orders, with no expression. She held out her hand to him and he grabbed it tentatively.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Minako stated, darting a glance to Tsunade as she left. The sight of blood in the room had debilitated her for the moment.

(Four minutes later)

Kushina, Minako, Naruto, Narumi, Kimiko and Kimota had almost made it out of Konoha when they were halted once again by some other ninja, led by the Old Man's old advisor – Danzo. Naruto glared at him with a burning fury and halted his family. They looked at him confusedly, before noticing he was gathering chakra all around his body, in a thin sheen.

He looked at the ancient man and his flanking henchmen silently, daring him to say something – anything. The moment the old and slightly batty villain would start his monologue would be the moment when Naruto would strike. He swore every Konoha ninja seemed to do it right before each battle.

"Well, it seems the family reunion ha-" And that was when the old warhawk and his henchmen had several knives of varying sizes and shapes lodged in their throats, courtesy of Naruto and company. After that, Naruto just sighed and motioned for the girls to continue.

(A few more minutes later)

After making sure everything was clear, and that they weren't going to have anybody sneak up on them thanks to Kimiko's sensory abilities, the Uzumaki / Namikaze family stood in a circle around Minako, who was going through some hand seals for the Flying Thunder God technique. Getting to the final seal, Minako took a breath and homed in on the homing seal she would transport her family to.

"Kusagakure, here we come!" Narumi stated, as they teleported away in a yellow flash.

(A few days/weeks/months later)

After making sure they weren't being followed, the gang made their way through the forested village of Kusagakure. There was a lot of variance in the architecture around the place that Naruto noticed – namely that some people had their homes and shops built up into the canopies or massive branches on the trees, or that some preferred to just stay on the ground.

Although it still seemed Naruto was slightly emotionally distant. Of course such problems didn't solve themselves overnight – no sir. But slowly, bit by tearful bit, the girls were helping him to feel love once again.

It had started out on going on dates with his mothers and sisters every night or so, taking them out to see the tropic and wonderful sights of Kusa, or to just dine out and have a little fun. Each time it happened, it made Naruto that little bit happier, and made him feel more human.

One such night, when he had returned home after a solo mission set out by the head of the village (he refused to be called the Kusakage for some reason), Naruto ran his way home, eager to see his family. It was a quick quelling of some bandit forces that were amassing at Kusa's territorial edge, and there were no complications for the young blonde.

The house was a large, yet simple wooden construct of three storeys total, with a luscious clearing in the forest as a view. A short distance away from the house to the east was a large lake, and to the north was the main body of Kusagakure.

He slowly turned the door knob, and opened the door. He couldn't see them, but he could easily sense them. There was another advantage to changing house for the Juubi Jinchuuriki – it was having a "warm" home to go to every night. No matter who was in or out of the house, Naruto just always felt warmth and love when he walked in.

He couldn't pinpoint the source, so he went up to his bedroom. There were five bedrooms in the house – One for Naruto, one for Minako and Kushina, one for Narumi, one for Kimota, and one for Kimiko. There were massive cooking and living areas in the house, as well as a medium sized room for gym equipment and training, but more intense training was undertaken amongst the trees outside.

"I'm home, guys!" Naruto called out with a smile, getting nothing as a response. He got slightly worried that they might've gotten captured. He had faith in their abilities however, and none of them were flaring their chakra. Another quick inspection of the house proved there were no signs of struggle evident, so it had to be something else.

He cautiously made his way up the first flight of stairs, straining his hearing for any sounds of struggle. He heard some quiet commotion amongst the girls and heard no other voices, so he concluded they were alright. The voices came from _his_ room, however. He grabbed the door knob and slowly turned it too, opening the door with caution.

He caught a prolonged glimpse of his mothers and sisters dressing – in something _very _arousing. They were checking each other's lingerie outfits out, making sure they looked appealing. Naruto could tell he interrupted them simply because they still had their chest-bindings and bras on.

_'Wait… chest-bindings?'_ He thought questioningly to himself. The girls all had pretty massive busts to begin with, the smallest being Kimiko's, with a large _DD_-cup, _with _the bindings! He figured to himself that they were holding back even larger breasts then he had seen (covered) previously. Plus, having been reserving carnal judgement on his family beforehand had led to a rather abstinent approach to dating before for the young man. The bindings seemed to constrict the girls a lot, and it appeared as if as though they hadn't caught him yet. It was truly an amazing sight to take in for the young lad, and if their and his blushes were anything to go by, it was going to still be amazing hours into the night.

Kushina, however, did catch his gaze, and was the first to have her outfit fully prepared in front of the stunned young man. She had a slight blush, but also had a contrasting, loving yet predatory and rapacious smirk. She engaged him in conversation so her wife and daughters could get ready for their night in.

"Hi, Naruto-kun…" Kushina greeted in a sing-song voice, with half lidded eyes. He meekly replied, and she landed a sensual kiss on his lips, making him blush even redder. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and took a deep breath.

"You guys look amazing tonight." He complimented, with a small smile on his face. Kushina smiled at him warmly and thanked him, before she started to undress him. He didn't resist, yet helped his mother. She slowly started with his jacket first, then his shirt, before feeling up his muscular chest. Naruto let out a moan of appreciation as her dainty and delicate fingers traced his abdominal muscles. She then kissed him again, with more love, before dragging him into the bedroom.

She broke away from their kiss. Minako and Narumi then laid their hands on him, caressing his upper body with grace and care. Naruto couldn't help but smile at his family and lovers. Kimota and Kimiko led him to the bed and laid him down, before crouching over his legs and beginning to massage his calves slowly. Kushina straddled his waist, her nipples clearly erect and poking through her red lingerie top. Minako and Narumi appeared at his sides, running their hands up and down his arms and torso.

He shivered in delight under their touches, completely at their mercy.

"This is our gift to you, Naruto-kun. We hope you enjoy it…" Kushina detailed, planting a kiss on his lips, before breaking, and then kissing down his jawline, all the way down his neck, and to his stomach. She helped her daughters remove his trousers which were no doubt causing him some discomfort. Therein they saw the fruits of their combined efforts – Naruto's towering erection, hidden only behind a pair of satin black boxers.

Once again, there seemed to be a mixed bag of reactions. Kimiko and Kushina were almost drooling at the prospect, Minako was blushing, whilst still rubbing Naruto up and down, Narumi was reeling back a little in fear of the size, and Kimota remained with a calm, yet voracious smirk. Naruto blushed at the attention, but was quickly swindled when his boxers were pulled down and his member sprang free, now completely visible to the girls in its fleshy and veiny glory.

Kimiko and Kimota quickly resumed massaging Naruto's legs, whereas Narumi and Minako too resumed fondling his torso and arms. Kushina stared at the massive member for a little bit, before she gave Naruto one more loving kiss. She then slid back and grasped his member lightly, giving it a handful of experimental pumps to get it harder. She then gave the head a shy lick, which sent a pleasurable chill down Naruto's spine, combined with the other girl's efforts. Naruto took deep breaths to steady himself.

Kushina smiled at him, and then started licking his veiny tower from top to bottom, dragging her tongue all the way up to the head, and then back down to the base ever so slowly, partially driving Naruto insane with pleasure. She then moved so she was overhead the tip of his penis, and lowered her mouth onto him, taking in as much as she could before bobbing up and down, just a little bit lower with each envelopment. Naruto was in proverbial heaven, being serviced like so by the five most beautiful women he knew.

When Kushina started to lick around him and suck on him whilst his member was in her mouth, he almost lost control and went berserk, but reigned himself in. Kushina felt a dollop of precum flow out of the tip of his organ and licked it up greedily. She pulled him out of her mouth with a daring "pop" sound, and opened up her nightgown a little, so he could sneak an unbridled peak at her impressive breasts.

"I won't let you burst on _me_ so easily, Naru-kun… Remember, you'll have to pleasure all of us…" Naruto didn't know if Kushina knew how fucking_ sexy_ and _desirable_ she sounded just then. He saw his member at full mast, as did Kushina, and she positioned herself on top of him, his pulsating organ ready to enter her. She seemed to be just moist at the prospect of pleasuring her own son, and even more so from her previous ministrations.

She slowly lowered herself onto him, the first few inches easing in fine, before Naruto felt a bit of struggle. Kushina winced, and Naruto immediately drew his attention to her. She reassured him that he could go ahead, and he did so with the utmost care. She got almost three quarters of him inside her before she lifted herself up and lowered herself again, this time a bit faster. It continued on like this until Kushina was practically slamming herself up and down on the young man, who thrust in her in kind, and fondled her marvellous mammaries too, licking, sucking and lightly pinching and biting her nipples.

After a few more minutes of this, Kushina felt herself reaching climax, and slowed to deep and heavy thrusts. Naruto slammed his hips into hers when she descended on him, deepening the thrust until he was taken inside of her all the way to the base of his member. Nearing her limit, she let out a mighty roar, enhanced by the remnants of Biju chakra still left in her system after twenty years.

"I love you so much, NARUTO!" She screamed his name as she collapsed onto his muscular chest, panting heavily and releasing a torrent of her own juices, dousing his lower body. With a moan of pure and blinding pleasure, Naruto released as well, his own fluids filling Kushina nigh completely and swelling her stomach a little. Minako and her daughters found the sight incredibly arousing. Naruto looked into Kushina's eyes and smiled lovingly at her.

"I love you too… mom." He said, making her cry tears of happiness as she locked lips with him once more. She then reluctantly got off him and separated herself from him at their groins, already missing his incredibly filling warmth. Naruto appeared shocked for a brief moment before he was set upon by Kimota, her calm and alluring green eyes levelling his own gaze.

"We're only getting started, Naruto-kun. I love you." She stated serenely, before claiming his lips in a kiss, and lowering herself onto him like her mother. Naruto replied and kissed back in kind, before whispering similar loving words into her ear.

Yes, it seemed things were looking up for the young Jinchuuriki of the Ten Tailed Beast. [7]

(Several tiring hours later)

And here is where we end our story for now, with the Mysterious Man cradling his five lovers and family in his arms as they sleep peacefully, all exhausted from their joint night of love and passion. Naruto, at that moment, felt truly at peace for the first time in his life. Narumi laid her head on the middle of his supremely toned chest, Kushina and Kimiko had his left arm cradled around them possessively, and in his right grasp he had Minako and Kimota, both too sleeping calmly. In this ending of the story, Naruto then lived his life in relative comfort, after combating some of the Akatsuki forces and ensuring peace for his family, they raised many children together, something about Namikaze and Uzumaki genetics not interfering or messing with the children's development.

He didn't hear the whole explanation but Naruto surmised enough that he was sure that any children they would have together would be perfectly healthy.

However, there still may be some things you, the audience, may be asking.

Mainly, what happened with the Juubi? Or the Kyuubi, for that matter? And why did you summarise the implied downfall of the Akatsuki in four words, and not expand on them? What happened with the other Uzumaki in the Narutoverse? Where was Jiraiya or Jiyuna or whomever the fuck during this? What happened to Kazumi?

Well, to answer those questions, detail must be delved deeper into. This requires some smaller (at least compared to this tale, anyway) stories to be told. Maybe they'll be little expansions to the ending, or maybe they'll be entirely different endings themselves!

Needless to say, stick around for part two (coming in 4 years!) of whatever I plan to call this multi-shot.

* * *

A/N: Mmmmmm…

[1] – Let the genderbends begin!

[2] – Let the genderbends continue!

[3] – Let the genderbends end! (Thank god!)

[4]- I wanted to put in more description here so the twins wouldn't just be younger Kushinas/Minakos/Whatever but that's all could do in the time I had.

[5] – I am mentally challenged here, folks. I can't tell what "bear/bare" to use. Fuck.

[6] – So a few of you may be going "Oh wait so how can he know about the sannin, but not Jiyuna/Jiraiya?" Well, he did learn about Orochimaru from both his encounters and what little the voice told him. Also he may have investigated Orochimaru beforehand.

[7] – All I could think of when I see "The Ten-Tailed Beast" written is that it could be a ten-tailed corgi. Could you imagine that shit? It'd be the cutest, most diabolical thing to stalk this earth.


	2. Chapter 2: Part 3: Section 12: Bums

A/N: Hi there! The language in this is a little different to the first chapter – I've adapted it so that people who are reading the story and skipping ahead to this chapter still know what's going on.

This also contains a _lot_ more genderbending, so be very, very wary.

Oh! And I'll be doing this piece by piece, one story at a time.

* * *

This is the tale of what happened to the two Biju sealed within our Jinchuuriki, after the events of the first chapter.

It was some time after the sextet had moved to Kusagakure, and Naruto was quite enjoying his new life with his family. He had been alone for so long, denied the love that his family gave him now.

'_Family… it feels so good to call them that…'_ He thought to himself. As he took in the sights of the five beautiful women draped across his chest, their faces representing the very essence of grace and loveliness, he revelled in how much his life had changed. The night of pleasure he had awoken from was testament to that fact.

He hugged the women all tighter to himself, with Kushina and Kimiko cradled in his left arm, Minako and Kimota gently held in his right, and Narumi carefully splayed across his chest in the centre of the five of them.

Yes, they were his family. His two mothers (yes, _two_ mothers), his twin sister, and his little sisters.

And yes, Naruto had made love to each and every one of them, each of his experiences unbelievably pleasurable and loving to both (or sometimes, _all_) parties involved. He had never felt so… safe, and loved in his entire life, so he was beyond joyous to hold them all in his arms.

It was a strange scenario to observe – one man not only dating his family, but making love to them as well. At first, they had left him both to train their daughter to defend herself, and had left Naruto to be the hero of Konoha, a man to be revered and respected for containing the Nine Tailed Fox – a man who kept the Tailed Beast at bay, and the village of Konohagakure safe. He was supposed to have been looked after and even trained by Minako's own student and sensei – Kazumi Hatake, and Jiyuna, the Toad Sage.

Instead, the village had turned against the wishes of the two mothers, and had shunned and outcast the boy from society. There was a sliver of hope for him, during a brief moment for when he was adopted, but it quickly faded, and the loneliness and the emptiness came back to him ten-fold.

He kept his emotions bottled until his family returned and helped him through his struggle. It was a long process, but they eventually left Konoha, cursing the bitter and twisted hive of corruption it had become and settled in peaceful Kusagakure – The Village Hidden in the Grass.

Oh, and he had learnt that he contained the Ten Tailed Beast. How it came to be, Naruto only knew partially. The original events that had transpired led Naruto to believe the Juubi was not sealed in him by conventional means, but rather as a gift from the Gods themselves.

Yet now he was here, with his family, where he belonged.

Where he was loved, truly, and for as long he lived.

He sighed in contentment, putting his head back down on the set of lush, comfortable pillows, and allowing the girls to rest in a better sleeping position. That's when he noticed something about his bed that he had not before. Because they had used his bedroom the night previous, space was not an issue as one or two of his family would often come and sleep with him, but apparently the girls went and bought new sheets for his bed.

He stroked the texture of the new orangey-red and white blankets apprehensively when he heard an beholden moan come from either side of him.

'_Blankets shouldn't moan…'_ He thought to himself. His heart rate accelerated slightly; alert that someone he didn't know was in his bed.

Someone that he _didn't _make love to the night before.

Yet, the girls Naruto held in his arms didn't seem fazed by the intruders. Even if she was exhausted, Kimiko would've been the one to notice immediately and inform the others. Narumi even slept deeper as a result of the intruders.

'_Perhaps they've been placed under a genjutsu? Shit!'_ He thought to himself, worried for his families safety. That was, until Naruto felt the two slenderest pair of arms wrap around his chest, just above where Narumi had her head laid on his chest.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun…" He heard a tone of voice that sounded all too familiar to him, yet so different, all the same. Naruto shivered as the hot breath, clearly from a womanly set of soft, pink lips, brushed against his neck.

It was the sagely, untimely voice of the Juubi, itself, or rather…

_Her_self.

He then jumped slightly when the being to his other side buried its head in his neck, rubbing up against him and purring sensually. Naruto snapped his head to gaze at both of the supposedly female two, trying to make sense of what was happening. His eyes saw the sight of a woman about Narumi's age, completely naked, nuzzling into him from where his arm couldn't reach. She had nine red-orange tails poking out her back, just above her rear.

'_Oh. __Those__ were the "blankets"… Wait, tails? Nine of them? This could only mean…'_ Naruto thought, seeing the tails flicker and flail around happily, carefully not hitting any of the girls. The young woman Naruto suspected was the Kyuubi opened her eyes dazedly and looked at Naruto, with the world's brightest smile.

"Naru-kun!" She said simply, as if in greeting, before she kissed Naruto on the lips fervently and passionately. Naruto was taken aback by the kiss, and still on alert, so he backed up from the woman as much he could without waking up his family. It was to no avail however, as Narumi was shaken awake, both by a weird mental link and by a physical nudge.

The girl with the nine red tails saw this and immediately recognised Narumi. The blonde girl's eyes widened as her Biju's lit up like it was Christmas.

'_Oh no…'_ Narumi thought.

"Naru-chan!" The human embodiment of the Nine Tailed Fox cried, as she threw herself at Narumi, landing a hot kiss on her lips, their breasts rubbing up against each other vividly. Naruto remarked at the sight and tried to hide his blush, amongst other things. The woman to his right finally caught Naruto's attention, with her own kiss on his lips.

It was bedazzling to say the least, and Naruto's thoughts were too far stretched to make any sense, so he didn't break away from the kiss until the woman did. As she planted her undeniably soft lips on his, Naruto noticed that Narumi had broken away from the Biju's kiss herself and was doing her best to restrain the Tailed Beast from jumping Naruto.

This in turn, woke up the rest of Naruto's family. Kushina, Kimota, and Kimiko, still dazed from their night of passion previous, took a little while longer to get used to their surroundings. Minako, however, was alert of the intruders on her sons bed and was about to jump into action.

But before that…

"What in the fuck is going on here?!" Minako roared, trying to hide her bountiful assets from view of the two invaders, yet still trying to appear menacing. She leapt of the bed, slid into a fighting stance, and ignored the copious amounts of sexual fluids running down her thighs as she stared down the two.

She then noticed that both of them had tails, one of them nine, and one of them ten. She also noticed that Narumi was trying to hold one abck from probably raping Naruto, and that the other was currently engaging Naruto in a duel of tongues.

As Minako was about to charge, the being with Ten Tails stopped her carnal advance on the young blonde and held up a hand to Minako, meeting her hard gaze. Kushina and two of her four children noticed that the woman had the figure of a goddess, with long, flowing white hair, titanic tits, toned stomach and legs, and the most beautiful face they could ever imagine. The woman to her left bore many similarities to her, but had a considerably smaller bust and had shorter, red hair.

To the untrained eye, they appeared to be sisters.

But to those who saw their tails, knew that these two were much more than that.

"Perhaps I can explain things. First off, I'm the Ten Tailed Beast, and my accomplice here is the Nine Tailed Beast. You may call me Shinju, and her, Kurama. The reason she's having trouble speaking English is that she is riding off an orgasmic high." The Tailed Beast now identified as Shinju explained, as she held Naruto, who still looked dazed and confused. The girls eased down, but still had many questions. Before they could ask, however, Shinju held her hand up to silence them once more.

"No, you're mate did not directly copulate with Kurama, but the intensity of him and the one called Narumi's mating session reached the sensory perception of Kurama and made her feel everything that Narumi felt. Similarly, I felt the same feeling when Naruto mated each and every one of you. The reason I can still speak normally is that my mental will is stronger than Kurama's." Shinju continued. There was a mix of reactions, but one question still remained, along with the fact that Kurama was still trying her best to break out of Narumi's superior hold.

"So why are you two here?" Kimota asked, covering her private areas with the bed sheets. Kushina and Kimiko did not have the same privilege, and were forced to use the tails of the beautiful Biju instead. Not to say their fur wasn't soft, however…

"Simply put, we want to become Naruto's mates, as well." Shinju answered sagely, drawing Naruto out of his stupor as he stood up from her hold and backed up a bit. Kurama was still desperately failing to break out of Narumi's grip, and her eyes were pleading that Naruto take her then and there. Naruto also still sported a rock hard erection at the sight of so many beautiful women, but his surprise reigned his libido in, even if momentarily.

"…What?" He asked.

* * *

A/N: Mmmmmm…


	3. STORY WILL BE REMOVED

Yeah, this is getting to be more trouble than it's worth. Save the story if you have to, but I'm going to remove it from this site. Maybe I'll upload it again somewhere else, but for now, I'd rather just go back to being a fly on the wall.

Thanks,

Psy.


End file.
